The present invention relates to a game system and program.
There is known a fighting game in which a player enjoys the game by operating its own character on a screen and causing it to fight against an enemy character operated by another player or computer. Such a fighting game is highly popular since the player can experience the virtual fighting as if it is an actual fighting in the real world.
In such a fighting game, the player manipulates buttons, crisscross keys (direction keys) and levers (which are operating keys, in a broad sense) on a game controller (an operating means, in a broad sense) according to a given procedure of operation to cause its own character to do techniques (or actions) corresponding to the given procedure of operation.
It is, however, generally difficult that a beginner fully masters such a procedure of operation. This may raise a problem in that the beginner will keep the fighting game at a distance.
On the other hand, medium and superior players can relatively easily perform the techniques alone. For example, in a combo technique (waza, attack) consisting of plural techniques, any medium or superior player may easily perform only one of these techniques, but it may be difficult that the player performs each technique upon performing the combo technique.
One of some possible techniques for overcoming such a problem is a so-called key record technique in which a procedure of operation inputted by a player using the buttons and/or crisscross keys (operating key) is stored in a memory, the stored contents being then replayed through a simplified operation.
However, the key record technique raises another problem in that the player must successfully accomplish such a procedure of operation at least once. Therefore, if it is very difficult or impossible that the player inputs the procedure of operation including various desired techniques, the key record will eventually be unable of being inputted by the player.
The present invention is devised in the light of the above problems and has as an objective thereof the provision of a game system and program which can execute game operation commands having a complicated procedure of operation, in a simple and easy manner.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a game system for generating game images, comprising: display means which displays a list of game operation commands to a player, each game operation command being executed by manipulating one or more operating keys of operation means with a given operation procedure; means which assigns a game operation command selected by a player from among the list of game operation commands to a given operating key of the operating means so that the selected game operation command can be selected by the player""s simple manipulation; and means which executes the selected game operation command when the player manipulates the operating key to which the selected game operation command has been assigned. The present invention also provides a computer-usable information storage medium comprising a program for executing (or implementing) the above-described means. The present invention further provides a computer-usable program embodied on an information storage medium or in a carrier wave, comprising a processing routine for executing (or implementing) the above-described means.
According to the present invention, the player can simply and easily execute any complicated game operation command selected from the list of game operation commands merely by manipulating a given operating key. Thus, the load on the player can be relieved. Furthermore, the game operation commands can easily be linked.
Additionally, the player can assign any desired game operation command to an operating keys merely by selecting the desired game operation command from the list of game operation commands without actual input of the operation procedure for the game operation command. Thus, even a game operation command having an operation procedure which is very difficult or physically impossible to be inputted can be assigned to an operating key and simply and easily be executed by the player.
In the game system, information storage medium or program according to the present invention, the list of game operation commands may be a list of techniques or actions in a fighting game; and a key record of a technique or action selected by the player from among the list, of techniques or actions may be assigned to the operating key so that a game character can perform the selected technique or action in accordance with the key record when the player manipulates the operating key. Thus, the load on a player in the fighting game can remarkably be relived, and this can prevent a player who is inferior in the operating technique (waza, attack) from avoiding a fighting game.
In the game system, information storage medium or program according to the present invention, information of assignment of the game operation command to the operating key may be stored in an information storage medium for save. This makes it possible to keep the assigned contents effective after the power has been turned off and turned on again.
In the game system, information storage medium or program according to the present invention, the list of game operation commands may be displayed to the player based on data of the list of game operation commands read out externally through an information storage medium or a communication line. This makes it possible to disclose secret game operation commands to the player afterward. Therefore, the player can enjoy the game for a prolonged time period.
In the game system, information storage medium or program according to the present invention, the list of game operation commands may be displayed during a game according to the player""s selection; the K-th game operation command may be executed during a game when the player manipulates an operating key to which the K-th game operation command has been assigned by the player""s selection; and the L-th game operation command may be executed during a game when the player manipulates an operating key to which the L-th game operation command has been assigned by the player""s selection. This makes it possible to change the assignment of game operation commands to the operating keys depending on the progress of the game, providing a more interesting game.
The game system, information storage medium or program according to the present invention may further comprise handicap setting means (or a program for implementing the handicap setting means, or a processing routine for implementing the handicap setting means) which allows the N-th player among a plurality of players to assign a selected game operation command to an operating key, but forbids the M-th player among a plurality of players to assign a selected game operation command to an operating key, when a plurality of players play a game.
According to the present invention, an inexperienced player or a beginner, for example, may be allowed to assign a game operation command to an operating key. On the other hand, an experienced or superior player may be forbidden to do the assignment. This enables a fair game between players, and an exciting fighting game can be expected.